Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to surgical drains for removal of fluid from a patient. More particularly, this invention pertains to a valve for one-way draining of fluids through a catheter attached to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior catheter collection devices have provided conduits for fluid drainage from a body cavity of a patient including tubing and an externally connected valve for unidirectional flow of fluid into a collection receptacle. Typically the catheter is connected by a length of tubing to the externally connected valve that is manipulated by an attendant or the patient to purge the tubing of fluids by channeling flow into a collection receptacle such as a detachable bag. It is imperative to minimize the possibility of reflux to reduce the potential for infection in patients utilizing a urethral drainage catheter or a similar drainage conduit from a patient. A typical valve for a catheter allows for flow past the valve due to an upgradient liquid pressure in the catheter forcing liquid through the valve. Alternatively a shut-off clamp is manipulated by an attendant or the patient to allow drainage of the fluids through a catheter. Upon manipulation of the shut-off clamp, or during operation of the needle valve, there is an opportunity for reflux and passage of infectious materials upstream to the patient.
There is a need for an anti-reflux valve that forms a one-way drain valve within a catheter for drainage of fluids. A need exists for a discharge valve that may be incorporated with a like configured second discharge valve within a catheter. A further need is for an anti-reflux valve that is a self-contained conduit having at least one inline valve positioned within the conduit for ease of sterilization and for ease of use as a sterile unit that is packaged for rapid access and connection with a drainage catheter during a medical procedure in a sterile environment.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an anti-reflux valve is provided for control of flow through a catheter and toward a fluid collection reservoir. The anti-reflux valve includes a check valve positioned within a segment of a catheter, the check valve includes a proximal end that is substantially cylindrical and forms a junction bonded to the interior circumference of the catheter. The check valve includes a side wall that is continuous, composed of pliable material, and is reduced in diameter at a distal end having a circumferential opening that is collapsible upon itself upon the presence of counter-current fluid pressure. One-way flow of liquids from a patient is maintained through the segment of the catheter having the anti-reflux valve therein, with flow permitted through the proximal end of the check valve and through the distal end of the valve toward a tube connection with a fluid collection reservoir. Reverse flow through the distal end of the check valve is not allowed due to the closure of the opening of the distal end upon the presence of counter-current fluid against the pliable material of the distal end. The anti-reflux valve includes at least one check valve, or alternatively two or more check valves aligned in series within the catheter, with the distal end of a first check valve aligned with a proximal end of a second check valve, in a repetitive series of check valves leading toward the tube connection with the fluid collection reservoir. A method of utilization of the anti-reflux valve is also disclosed for use of at least one check valve within a drainage catheter as part of a medical procedure practiced in a sterile environment.